


Favorite Joke

by Badwhalenikki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwhalenikki/pseuds/Badwhalenikki
Summary: Lance has a favorite joke, he has used it against every paladin except Pidge. Pidge has taken the hint and decided to drop it.





	Favorite Joke

“Aw Lance I could kiss you!” Hunk shouted throwing his hands in the air.

“Why don’t you?!” Lance gestured to his cheek.

Hunk wrapped the boy in a hug kissing his cheek before practically skipping off to the kitchen with the ingredient Lance brought for him. Pidge brought her hand up to her mouth feeling her eyebrows dip. Now she was really bothered by it. Not because it was Hunk but because he had officially been ok with everyone making that joke but her. Pidge began counting on her finger.

Just now with Hunk. When Shiro said that after he did a rescue maneuver with red. Allura after Lance made her a shiny necklace. Coran when Lance cleaned the cryo pods and the training room without being asked. He even took it far better when Keith made the joke after he suggested a way to use the pool that worked… But when she said it…

Pidge thought back to it trying to think of something she said wrong. They were alone… He had just caught her from falling of her lift… She said it and let herself down and he just… Stood there… Was it because they were alone? Pidge thought back to the other times the joke was made realizing at least 2 other people where in the room. That could be it, Lance did like an audience. Pidge laughed, Coran and Hunk were the only ones to kiss him. Keith punched him, Allura pushed him, and Shiro gave him an awkward side hug. Pidge had no idea what she would have done… It was probably for the best. It took her a second to realize that Lance had sat next to her at the table.

She looked over and instantly became suspicious. He was smiling and leaning on the table with a cocked eyebrow. Pidge felt her whole face drop as she glared at him.

“What do you want, Lance?” Pidge pursed her lips.

“To hear how great I am for hiding this from Hunk.” Lance placed a jar in front of her.

Pidge’s eyes went wide as she grabbed the jar rotating it in her hand.

“Is this… Peanut butter?” She croaked.

“Closest thing too it.” Lance smirked.

Pidge felt her face break into a smile has she hugged the jar. She hadn’t had even a semblance of peanut butter in what felt like years. She looked to Lance who sat smiling.

“You better start eating it before hunk sniffs it down.”

“Oh, Lance! I cou-” Pidge bit her lip before giving a quick fix, “Thank you so much!”

Pidge twisted open the jar feeling a twitching sting in her chest. It was okay peanut butter would fix that right up. She scooped some with her finger popping it in her mouth. Yup. Fixed everything… They should give some to Kaltenecker! That would be hysterical! Pidge turned back to Lance seeing his expression changed. Oh, crow… She ate it with her finger, her mother hated that too.

“Sorry… I just got excited… Plus I didn’t want to get a spoon and Hunk see it.”

“No, it’s not that.” Lance cleared his throat.

“Oh. Well, uh, did you want to feed some to Kla-”

“You didn’t say it again.” Lance cut her off leaning into his chair.

“Say what again?”

“The ‘I could kiss you’ thing. I mean you were about to but you didn’t.”

“Well,” Pidge shrugged, “Last time I did you seemed uncomfortable so I just took the hint.”

“Hint?”

“Yeah, you didn’t like when I did it so I just don’t?” Pidge drummed her finger on the peanut butter jar before standing up, “So, I’m going to go give some to Kaltenecker if you wanted to join me.”

“Say it now.”

“What?” Pidge turned her head watching him stand up.

“Say it now…”

Pidge laughed a little clearing her throat, “I mean the joke passed already.”

“Come on, Pidge.” Lance looked at her making the heat rise to her cheeks.

“I mean… It’s weird now, man. I can’t.” Pidge hurried away.

She made it to Kaltenecker’s room where they had it brightly lit and some grass for her. She looked up from her spot and happily trotted over to Pidge headbutting her lightly.

“Hey, girl. Got you a treat! Well, Lance did.”

Pidge had to pushed her muzzle away from her as she opened the jar. The door opened behind her again Pidge was almost afraid to look. She felt him walk up behind her and take the jar. Pidge felt herself tense up as he stood still behind her she almost jumped as his arm reached over her shoulder offering his palm of peanut butter to Kaltenecker. Kaltenecker began to lick his hand and Lance started laughing.

“Ah! It feels weird.”

“She loves it though.” Pidge muttered.

Lance took a step closer and Pidge could feel his weight against her. She focused on petting Kaltenecker’s muzzle and avoiding any more contact. Pidge sucked in her lips and held her breath as the arm that held the jar of peanut butter wrapped around her waist. Kaltenecker tried to go for the jar and Pidge quickly covered the opening with her hand.

“No cow tongue in my peanut butter!” Pidge tried guiding her muzzle away.

“I will give Kaltenecker the whole jar if you don’t say it.” Lance leaned forward.

Pidge felt like dry ice, tiggly burning cold all over. She glanced it him seeing how close he really was.

“Ok, fine… I could kiss you.” Pidge muttered.

“Come again?”

“I could kiss you.” Pidge said rolling her eyes.

“Well… Why don’t you?”

Pidge felt his one arm pull her closer she side glanced seeing he had turned his head to her. Kiss-kiss him?! She couldn’t, could she? She wanted too… SHE WANTED TOO?!?!? Pidge panicked and used the hand she was pushing Kaltenecker with and dunked her fingers in the peanut butter. She quickly put her peanut butter fingers in between her’s and Lance’s lips. Lance opened his eyes pulling back.

“Pidge, what the heck?”

Kaltenecker pushed the two over attacking Lance with her tongue. Pidge grabbed the jar of peanut butter putting the lid back on. Lance still had her in his arms and Kaltenecker was now laying on the two. Pidge had touched his lips… He was going to kiss her… … She had peanut butter on her lips… Pidge looked at Lance who just was able to take a breath as he spat at the cow slobber on his face as Kaltenecker turned her attention to Pidge. She held her breath as the cow tongue attacked her.

It was a few minutes before the cow was done with them. Lance and Pidge laid on the ground as Kaltenecker finally got up and danced away. Pidge wiped her face with her sleeve groaning. She flinched as she felt Lance pull his arm out from under her. She looked over seeing him wiping his face as well.

“Do you really not want to kiss me that bad?” She could hear him mutter.

Pidge bit her lip and looked up to the bright blue ceiling. She did want to kiss him… That was the whole problem. With a grunt Pidge sat up and planted herself over Lance. Lance peeked at her through his arms before pulling them away. He went to speak before she lowered herself down and gave him a peck on the lips. Pidge felt her face go red as she watched Lance go red. She scrambled up and walked to the door.

“Happy?! Now let me eat my peanut butter cow slobber free!”

She shut the door running to her room. She kissed him… She kissed him… It was suppose to be a joke! But she kissed him. She dove into her room and locked the door from outside access. She slid down to the floor hugging her peanut butter jar. She began laughing as she rested her head on her knees. She kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for sneak peeks and updates Badwhalenikki


End file.
